1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a device for emitting bubbles as may be used in a vehicle wash system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates a device for a vehicle wash system that emits bubbles in a fashion that they can be forcibly transmitted or propelled to a vehicle exterior or other component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soap and foam are widely used in vehicle wash facilities. Recently bubblers or bubble arches have been introduced for coating a portion of a vehicle exterior with bubbles. Current bubbling arches operate such that the “bubbles” are formed then conveyed to the vehicle exterior solely based on gravitational forces. These bubbling arches have limitations, including an inability to uniformly distribute the “bubbles” across the exterior surface of the vehicle. As such, the soap that is part of the foam may not contact the entire exterior surface of the vehicle to be treated. This can result in the vehicle exterior not being sufficiently cleaned as well as the perception in the mind of the vehicle operator that the vehicle exterior is not being sufficiently cleaned.
Also, while these current devices are self-referred to as bubblers, they really only generate foam, which is a fluid consisting of very small bubbles. The generation of these very small bubbles or foam requires the utilization of a large amount of chemical, which can be very expensive. Additionally, the foam generated by these devices has a very heavy appearance and is thus not aesthetically attractive.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device that emits bubbles, such as for use in a vehicle wash process that overcomes the disadvantages and limitations that exist with these current devices.